Cow and Chicken
Cow and Chicken is an American animated comedy television series created by David Feiss for Cartoon Network, and the 3rd of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Cow_and_Chicken# hide#Storyline #Also See #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Storyline Also See *What a Cartoon *I Am Weasel Sound Effects Used *THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS MUSIC *H-B PLINK, CARTOON - LOW PLINK (Heard once in "Cow and Chicken Reclining.") *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Alarms High PitchedS TE012603 *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 (Heard once in "Night of the Ed.") *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 (Heard once in "Chicken in the Bathroom.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "The Big Move" and "Cow Fly.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "The Girls' Bathroom.") *HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Stone Newspaper Throws "HERE'S YOUR PAPER MR. FLINTSTONE!" *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (2nd yowl heard once in "Fluffy the Anaconda.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard often in "Cow's a Beauty.") *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Glass Shatter (Heard once in "The Girls' Bathroom.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901 (Heard once in "The Great Pantzini.") *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "School Bully.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For.") *Hollywoodedge, Jews Harp Boings 3x CRT016003 (1st boing heard once in "Cow and Chicken Reclining.") *Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 (Heard once in "I Scream, Man.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Cow's a Beauty.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 (Heard once in "Fluffy the Anaconda.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once in "Super-Model Cow.") *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL/Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "The Girls' Bathroom", "Part-Time Job", "Playing Hooky" and "Duck, Duck, Chicken.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "The Girls' Bathroom.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "Night of the Ed.") *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (Heard once in "Night of the Ed.") *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 (Heard once in "Fluffy the Anaconda." In a very low pitch.) *Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL CLASS BELL RING, *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Snail Boy.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Confused", "Tongue Sandwich" and "Cow's Instincts, Don't It?") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 (Heard once in "Super-Model Cow.") *Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK (Heard once in "The Girls' Bathroom" and "Super-Model Cow.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - HERE'S YOUR PAPER MR. FLINTSTONE!, HIT, *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Heard once in "Orthodontic Police.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 01 (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Heard once in "Chicken in the Bathroom.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, THREE STOOGES 02 *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Goin' My Way?") *Sound Ideas, CRUNCH, CARTOON - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01 *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO MAGIC 02 *Sound Ideas, MUSIC, BAGPIPES - MIKE'S SICK BAGPIPES, CARTOON, *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, (Heard once in "Duck, Duck, Chicken" and "Be Careful What You Wish For.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Super-Model Cow.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - LONG SHELL SCREAM RICCO, *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG, (Heard once in "Cow and Chicken Reclining.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard once in "Night of the Ed.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 (Heard once in "Chicken in the Bathroom.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON (Heard once in "Cow and Chicken Reclining.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "I Scream, Man" and "Cow and Chicken Reclining.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Heard once in "Horn Envy.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG (Heard once in a low pitch in "Cow and Chicken Reclining.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, LONG (Heard once in "Chicken in the Bathroom.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP (Heard once in "Confused.") Image Gallery *Cow and Chicken/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Shows That Use BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04